I Want To Protect You
by inouttheopen
Summary: Maka is upset that Soul got hurt protecting her again, but he has a plan to win her back.


"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Maka yelled, forcefully tugging her pigtails in frustration.

They had just finished a mission assigned to them by Lord Death. This enemy was very powerful and had severely injured Soul. He transformed back to his human self mid weapon to save Maka. Today is the third day the duo had been arguing about if what he did was right or wrong.

"Maka, look, what I did wasn't a big deal," Soul said. "I mean, anyone would do that for their partner!" He was sitting on the sofa, and had turned on the TV.

"Don't you dare watch Friends while I'm complaining, Soul!" Now she's really getting angry. Maka walked in front of the television and put her hands to her hips and made a pouty face. "Please listen to me. Stop doing these kinds of things for me. I know you care, but I'm not worth dying over.

The tired weapon stood up. His reached his hand towards the girl, almost touching her shoulder. "Yes you are, and you know I'll always be there for you." His serious expression dissolved into laughter. "Get it? Come on, Maka. Stop being a worrywart!" Sit down and watch TV with me. Soul invitingly patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Suddenly Maka's face appeared to have lost all resolve. Her arms had gone limp and she walked towards her room. "I'm going to go get some shuteye, okay? You should, too. Your wounds haven't completely healed yet."

Soul stood up again. "And I thought the injured one was supposed to be in pain." He bit his tongue. "What am I supposed to do, huh?!" He continued to yell even after Maka's door had slammed shut.

"Why can't you just forget about it? Or better yet, accept it! Accept the fact that I risked my life for you because you are my partner, and I'll be damned if I ever see you get hurt!"

A little while later...

Tearing up, Maka angrily rubbed her eyes. "Why...?" She laid down in bed, pigtails down, sobbing quietly against her pillow. She could faintly see the drops darkening the fabric of her pillowcase. "Why?"

 _Vienna_ was playing in the apartment. Make raised her head, and followed the source of the music. She traced it back to Soul's room. He was wearing a black tux, and for once, had fixed his hair. He was holding out his hand once again.

"I'm sorry. I should've considered your feelings before acting. I-I really wanted to protect you, Maka, because..." Soul trailed off.

"Wow," Maka said. "You're really bad at picking music."

"Here I am, trying to apologize, and you insult me. Typical." Soul clicked his tongue. "I realized that neither of us was going to back down, and so someone had to put up the white flag. You don't forgive me."

The girl giggled. "Don't be so serious. I'm sorry, too. I overreacted. You only wanted to help me out, but I don't want things to go like it did with, you know-" Maka pointed her collar and moved diagonally to her stomach. She started to choke. "Since-"

Soul smiled a toothy smile. "Let me stop you right there. First, you're a horrible joker. And secondly, you don't have to say anything. I don't even know why I picked Billy Joel, you probably like and artist you've actually heard of, like Queen?

Maka confusedly mouthed a _No._

He chuckled. "That's a sign that I have bad taste in music. Don't even get me started on this tux. Let me turn this off."

Maka grabbed his arm just as he was about to grab the handle of the turntable. "You went to all this trouble in preparing, so we might as well dance."

Soul smirked. "We shall."

The couple held each other's hands and raised their arms. Soul held Maka's lower back tenderly as she placed her hand on his shoulder in return. Maka looked down at their feet and then up at the white haired boy. "Okay, so how do we do this again?"

Soul's grip on her back tightened as he pulled her body closer to his. "Follow my lead."

New, romantic music played as they both danced. Maka's hips swerved to the slow and steady beat. To the left, then right, and back. Left, right, and back. Soul noticed this, and began to feel sweaty. "You-you're a n-natural," he stuttered.

"Thanks, I just looked into your eyes and knew what to do." Maka grinned. This made Soul even more anxious. "Too bad I'm not dressed as fancy as you are right now."

He blew a raspberry. "Are you kidding me? We're dancing in the middle of my room, which is a total mess, and covered with weapon posters. Come on, pat my head."

Maka pulled back. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop complaining and pat my head."

The girl _tsked._ "I wouldn't if you'd only tell me why!"

Soul gave her a pleading look. "Please?"

"Fine." She gingerly touched the ends of his hair, and smiled. Maka then ruffled his hair. "Your hair is so soft. It reminds me of a fluffy bunny."

"The point is," Soul continued. "I cleaned up just for you. You can tell I'm serious about you since I actually made hygienic effort. I'm just cool like that."

Now she started touching his hair with both hands and smelled his head. "You're right. Is that my lavender shampoo I'm smelling?"

Soul blushed. "Yeah. I couldn't find mine so.."

Maka kept on smiling and sighed loudly. "You hair is so soft, I just wanna fall asleep in it."

Jokingly, Soul said, "Are you hitting on my hair?"

"Maaaaybe."

They started laughing. As the laughter receded, the music stopped. They each looked into the other's eyes. This lasted for a few minutes before Soul broke the silence. "May I kiss you?"

Not breaking the gaze, Maka smiled. "You may."

Slowly, they moved their bodies closer, the gap between their faces closing, until finally, a blissful kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart.

The boy cupped the girl's left cheek and stroked her hair with the other. "I never noticed how beautiful you were until now. "I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

 **A/N: Aww, I don't know about you, but wasn't that sweet? And remember this was my first time writing a romance story, even it was a one-shot, so if you see any dramatic errors that you absolutely cannot stand, don't judge, okay? Just PM me with any suggestions! I am also looking for a beta reader, so if you want the job, PM me for that, too! Like, comment, and rate this if you want more SoulxMaka. I know I do, too! See you in the next one, folks!**

 **Forever yours,**

 **Gwen-sama**


End file.
